DemonBoy
by Minitokyo
Summary: Inuyasha lives with this guy and one day they discover a cave that takes them back to Inuyasha's real world which is called...Tetsuiga! Inuyashas bro, Akito, wants him dead and many things happen...


Demon-Boy

"Hi!" called Christian. "Come in, Jasmine." Christian and Jasmine were best friends. They loved to spend weekends

together. "What are we doing today?" asked Jasmine as she carried her bag inside. "I found a secret track down to

the beach," said Christian. "I think we should explore it. Mum and Dad said we could go along the track as long as we

take my dog, Rex, with us."

As they stumbled down to the rocky beach along the secret track Christian told Jasmine about the strange

disappearance of a little boy 16 years ago. "The boy," he whispered, "was never to be seen again. He was believed to

be walking down to the beach along a track he had discovered just the other day…. Maybe this was the track…"

Jasmine shrieked and cried, "You mean this might be the track that he disappeared on? You mean we might see his

bones and guts?" Christian grinned and murmured mysteriously "Maybe."

A little while further they came to a small cave with strange symbols engraved into the hard, cold rock. Rex ran

around in circles, barking like crazy. He then ran inside to inspect the cave. Jasmine looked strangely at Christian,

who spluttered "B-but I just checked it out yesterday! We musta taken a wrong turn."Jasmine turned pale and

gasped. "We're lost?" Christian shook his head firmly "Nahhh. We'll just come back the way we came." But just as he

said that, Rex came scooting out of the cave. He layed at Jasmines feet whimpering. It was clear that whatever Rex

had seen in the cave, it wasn't pretty. "Let's go check the cave out." Jasmine suggested timidly. And find out what

spooked out Rex so much, they both thought.

The pair wandered cautiously into the cave gaped at what they saw. "Ok Jasmine time to wake up now. Wake up,

wake up, wake up!" The cave wasn't dark and gloomy as they expected. It was like they had walked right into a

totally new world. "Rex?" called Christen. "Hi Christian." A deep voice replied. "Oh. Your ok then." Christian sighed

with relief but stopped suddenly, realising what he had just said, and did a double take. "HUH! " Instead of seeing a

white shaggy dog he saw a teen-ager with long white hair. "Oh. Right." The dog/person scratched his head. Jasmine

and Christian just stared. "Well…lemme explain ok? My names Inuyasha and I used to be the guardian of the gate

between the Demon world and the Human world. My full demon brother wanted the Shantai crystal from me so he

turned me into a dog and sent me to your world." Christian finally uttered "So…we're in your world now? Umm…the

Demon world?" Inuyasha nodded. Jasmine frowned as she tried to figure things out. "What's this Shantai crystal

thing? And why does your brother want it? And are you a demon? Cause you said your brother is one." Inuyasha

sighed "The Shantai crystal gives the owner incredible power. It brings out your natural talent and changes it into a

more demonic form." Jasmine looked at him quizzically so he explained further. "For example if your hidden talent

was drawing then all your pictures would come to life if you were in possession of the crystal." "But that would be

brilliant!" exclaimed Christian. "Yeah! You could draw your own theme park or you could draw a million dollars!"

Jasmine agreed. Inuyasha stared at them as if they were crazy. "But what if the artist was evil? Then he could create

demons and bombs and weapons. He could create his own army of hatred and hurt. No, the Shantai crystal was

made for good intensions but it is often used for bad and hurtful things. " Christian and Jasmine glanced at each

other and thought shamefully how they'd been so stupid. "And to your other question, I am only half demon. I'm

also half-human. My brother is a full demon. He wants the Shantai crystal so he can dominate and enslave the world.

Already a few small wars have broken out." "So what's this place," Jasmine waved her hand around at the scenic

surrounding "called anyway? Like Demonika or something?" Inuyasha smiled and bowed. "Welcome to Tetsuiga!" It

was only now that the two friends looked around properly. The sky was a pink cotton candy colour and the clouds

were a light grey colour. The grass was a fresh, light green. The mountains were a deep, rich purple. If Inuyasha

hadn't told them, Christian and Jasmine would have never suspected that this was a place where demons roamed and

fights broke out frequently."By the way do you know how we can get back?" inquired Christian. Inuyasha frowned. "

The only way back is to find a cave with the Shantai symbols on it. Its identical to the on that you went through in

your world. Problem is, the cave here never stays in one place for long. It's forever more disappearing and

reappearing. A friend of mine once had the Shantai cave appear right on top of her. Needless to say she was

squashed." Jasmine looked horrified while Christian looked shocked. Inuyasha laughed and said, "Don't worry. She

wasn't hurt. She's just a bit flat now." Christian was starting to think that this Inuyasha guy was a lunatic. "Anyway,"

he said uncertainly,"Umm…me and Jasmine should go looking for it." Inuyasha frowned and said earnestly "If I left

you to fend for yourselves, what kind of a friend would I be?" Jasmine looked hopefully at Inuyasha. "So you're

coming with us?" Inuyasha went "Bingo! Give the lady a prize! One in one!" Christian groaned quietly and said

half-heartedly, "Let's get going then."

It felt like they had been walking for hours but it didn't seem to get any darker. "Doesn't it ever get dark here?"

complained Jasmine, "if I didn't know better, I'd think it's getting lighter." Inuyasha screwed his face up and replied,

"Jasmine? It never gets dark here. The two suns just trade places with each other." "WHAT?" shrieked Jasmine, "You

mean we don't get to go to sleep or rest?" "Oh we sleep," Inuyasha reassured Jasmine, "it's just a bit different here.

To sleep we cast a simple night spell illusion over us or where we live." Inuyasha went on to talk about the

differences between this world and the one back home when he came to a halt. "No, no, no." he moaned quietly.

Christian, who was deep in his thoughts, didn't hear Inuyasha moaning so he walked right into a smoky, painted

black village just ahead of them. "Huh? Hey it's a village! We can ask if anyone's seen the cave in the last few days."

Jasmine ran straight into the village and ignored Inuyasha's call to get back there. "Cow dung." He muttered. He then

closed his eyes and muttered a few words. The air around him turned white as he summoned all his power and

strength. At this moment, Jasmine and Christian, who finally was aware of the surroundings, felt an odd sensation on

their heads. It felt like someone was pouring sloppy jelly on them and it was trickling down their necks. Inuyasha,

watching from afar, breathed out a sigh of relief. The invisibility spell had worked on him too as far as he could tell.

He swiftly ran up behind the two startled kids and clapped his hands over their mouths. "Don't talk," he advised,

"don't move. This village belongs to my evil brother. If he sees you, he'll cut out your liver and eat it for breakfast

and then rip out your bones to use it as a toothpick." Inuyasha grimaced as Christian and Jasmine shuddered. "You're

joking right? Tell me you're joking please?" begged Jasmine quietly. "Jasmine! Do you want to become toothpick?"

threatened Inuyasha. "Meep." squeaked Christian. As soon as he uttered the sound he regretted it. A hideous,

one-eyed monster came thundering out of the main house. He (or maybe it was a she) gave a deafening roar.

Jasmine was shocked to feel Inuyasha's hand shaking. It was not the monster that was making him so scared but the

person behind the monster. 'That guy," Christian realised, 'looks kinda like Inuyasha! The white hair and the robe

thing. Except he looks older and his robes are black and his eyes weren't a nice green-grey like Inuyasha's. His eyes

are red. Like blood' Christian drew in a sharp breath and shuddered.

"Inuyasha. I know you're here. And you brought some human friends. Humans," the man said disgustedly," has the

most awful smell. Something so sweet, it smells sour." Inuyasha got over his shock and cursed under his breath. The

man waved his hand and all three became visible again. Jasmine was shaking so violently that everyone could see her

knees banging together uncontrollably. Christian, on the other hand, had his fists clenched at his side preparing to

fight if this jerk tried to hurt Jasmine. She had stood up for him so many times before and now he wanted to return

the favor.

Christian's fists unclenched slightly as he remembered how they had first met each other and became friends. He was

new to this country and this school. The kids at his new school teased him endlessly because of his strange accent.

One day a couple of the boys decided to get rough shoving him and around and humiliating him. Jasmine had

punched the leader of the gang making all the others back off. From then on Jasmine had protected him from the

snide remarks and insults of the other kids. They grew to accept him though he still felt he could only trust Jasmine.

Later on, Christians dad signed him up for Judo classes so Christian learnt to fight his own battles. Seeing her now

almost crushed him. The bold, brave Jasmine was gone but she was still his best friend ever. 'And no pig-headed

nutcase is going to change that.' He decided defiantly. Akito cocked his head over slightly at Christian and smiled

slowly. Jasmine and Christian shivered in unison; the smile reminded them of a wolf about to pounce on its prey.

Akito let out a roar of laughter suddenly, which made Inuyasha jumped. He had not heard his brother laugh with

such mirth since they were little. The last time he heard Akito laugh was when he turned Inuyasha into a dog. But

that laughter was full of hatred. "The little prince thinks he can protect his little princess!" The monster snickered. "He

thinks he can beat the power of the Shantai crystal!" Inuyasha groaned at his foolishness. His brother's laugh wasn't a

humoured one. It was a heartless laugh. He was laughing at Christian. 'But how did he know what Christian was

thinking?' Inuyasha thought suddenly.

"Don't you remember the stories of the Shantai crystal, little brother? Being in the human world has made you

become rather ignorant.", said Akito knowingly. 'The ancient crystal' remembered Inuyasha dully, ' enables the owner

the power to read minds in less the other being has the gods protection.' "Oooooh! So you do remember! Maybe you

aren't as stupid as I thought!" Akito smirked. Christian turned away from the tension forming between the brothers to

see if Jasmine was okay. Christian bit his lip as he saw Jasmine standing there, chalk-white, as though as she was

about to faint. He ran over to her and gripped her arm tightly. "It's going to be ok." Murmured Christian comfortingly

into Jasmines ear. "Come on, please snap outta it." Jasmine looked surprised to see Christian standing by her side

but all the same she looked relieved. Inuyasha inched next to them slowly, which made Akito frown suspiciously.

"When I mention the phrase 'immortal army' run as fast as you can towards the forest at the side. Don't stop until

you reach the stream with a cottage next to it. Knock on the door and ask for Kagome-Chan. When she says 'Broad

sword bleeds' answer 'Many people die'. Tell her I sent you. She'll help you." Jasmine glanced at Christian who

shrugged. "Who is Kagome? Is she your sister?" Inuyasha's face turned a deep shade of pink and stared at the

ground and said, "She's my girlfriend." Christian grinned and whispered "Way to go! Is she pretty? Oh, wait, I'll find

out soon enough!" Jasmine swacked Christian on the arm and whispered fiercely, "Stop that! Remember we have to

get out of here! Our parents are probably looking for us by now. We've been in this world for two days now. Don't

you think they've noticed we're missing?" Christian nodded stricken. How come he hadn't realised that? "Just

remember what your suppose to do. Don't worry," he added as Jasmine looked at him worriedly, "I'll catch up to

guys later. I'm just telling you this just in case anything happens to me. Hakuna Matata. It means no worries. Haven't

you seen The Lion King?"

Inuyasha looked up at the impatient Akito and muttered. "Its time."

Inuyasha strutted towards confidently at Akito who stared back, surprised. "Akito! Have you started on your immortal

army yet?" Inuyasha snarled, "Are you going to give them a practise run at killing people? Are you going to use us as

your guinea pigs?" Inuyasha turned his head around slightly to see if Jasmine and Christian had obeyed his orders.

To his horror, they were standing there looking at him blankly. Jasmine noticed Inuyasha's sidelong glance and

whispered to Christian, "I think that's our queue to start running." Akito's eyes widened as he read Jasmine's mind.

"Don't even try running away!" he roared maliciously. Christian panicked and grabbed Jasmines hand and tried to run

towards the forest. But all of a sudden Jasmine yanked her hand away from Christian and punched him. "What is up

with you?" Christian yelled furiously, stung with hurt that Jasmine would do such thing to him. She turned slowly

around to face him. Christian stumbled back and cried, "What's going on Jasmine? Stop it, you're scaring me!"

Jasmine grinned evilly and kicked Christian, sending him flying. Her eyes were glowing red as though they were

craving for blood and her teeth were now long and sharp. "Jasmine?"gasped Inuyasha, "What happened to you?" "I

can answer that." Akito walked up to Jasmine and draped his arm casually over her shoulders. "Mind control. Jasmine

's mind defence was weak and I was able to hack into it and control it. Like I could hack into yours." Jasmine smiled

up at Akito who smiled back at her. " I quite like her. Don't you think she's cute? And so feisty!" Christian sat down

and stared into space. Jasmine meant the entire world to him. If she was now on the other side against him, then

there seemed no reason for his existence. He was nothing without her. Inuyasha bit his tongue to stop him from

crying out of frustration. Right now, he and Christian needed to get out of this place first and come back to get

Jasmine later. 'Not that she'd be missing us.' He thought dryly as he saw Jasmine look up at Akito lovingly. 'Its

almost like she's in love with him.' Christian thought disgustedly.

"Count of three, run to the back. Don't stop 'till I tell you to ok?" whispered Inuyasha urgently to Christian. He

acknowledged Inuyasha's orders by nodding his head, bracing himself for the run. 'We'll be back Jasmine.' He

promised. It hurt but the only way to save Jasmine was to save himself. 'Live today, fight tomorrow.' He remembered

that quote from the movie The Mummy. 'That was our favourite movie before all this happened.' He thought angrily

as he saw Jasmine batter her eyes flirtingly. "One," murmured Inuyasha suddenly. Christian shoved that thought to

the back of his mind and turned slightly towards the back where the forest stood tall. Akito was busying himself with

Jasmine smiling flirtatiously back. "Inuyasha," Christian whispered, stricken," I can't leave Jasmine here with that

creep! He'll just keep her to torture us and then kill her when he doesn't have a use for her any more!" Christian saw

Inuyasha's face soften. "I know this is hard for you but inless we get away first then Akito can just kill us now. We

need to stall for time. As long as we still breathe then Akito can't hurt Jasmine. She's the bait." The last sentence

punched Christian in the stomach. Bait? "Two." On the count of three…He would run to the back and wouldn't stop

until Inuyasha told him to.

"Three." Christian whipped around and ran, nearly tripping. He looked down swiftly and cursed. His shoelaces were

undone. How long would he last? How long would it take him to trip over? "Run!" urged Inuyasha. Christian ran

faster as he heard a roar of fury, probably Akito realising that his prisoners had escaped. Inuyasha ran along side

Christian and spoke in short gasps. "We're. Never. Going. To. Make. It. To. Kagome's. Place. Stop." The pair stopped

and panted. They could still hear Akito shouting orders and knew that they weren't far away. Inuyasha closed his

eyes and gripped Christian tightly. If they let go during the transporting process, Christian could come out in a

different world and time again. And then he would be lost forever. The human race will become extinct. Akito hated

humans and wanted them dead but the only way he could kill humans is to go to their world. And the only way to

get to the human world is through Christian and Jasmine. "Only the son and daughter of the gods possess the power

to activate the Shantai cave. Many have seen it but none have transported through time or worlds. The Shantai cave…

Otherwise known as the Cave of Beginnings." Inuyasha remembered part of the legend he was told when he was

little. Every guardian was told the legend and was warned of the consequences. Unfortunately Inuyasha never really

paid attention to his lessons. 'And I'm regretting it….'He groaned. Akito and Jasmine bursted through the clearing in

time to see the air around Christian and Inuyasha shimmer white and they were gone once again. "FIND THEM!"

Akito roared, "I want their heads on pikes!"

A bright, yellow sun gleamed in the sky. Christen blinked his eyes and looked around. They were not in a forest any

more but in a field. Bright green blades of grass surrounded him and near-by he could see a small stream and beside

the stream was a quaint little cottage. "Wait a minute!" Christian frowned. He was sure that he had heard about a

place like this before. Didn't Inuyasha say that his girlfriend lives in a cottage? Next to a stream? He looked around to

ask Inuyasha and when he saw the half-demon he grinned. Inuyasha was trying frantically to make his hair stay

down by splashing water on it and smoothing it. Christian shook his head, amused and strolled over to Inuyasha.

6


End file.
